


Would you do me the honour, Miss Goldstein?

by AngelFromUnderneath



Series: Fantastic Beasts Related Oneshots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Magic, Winter, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFromUnderneath/pseuds/AngelFromUnderneath
Summary: Once upon a time in a Swedish forest, in a muggle tent, in a magical suitcase ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to call Newt's and Tina's daughter so I settled with Esther (after Tina's middle name) ...

Snow was falling heavily in a Swedish forest. For normal people, Muggles, a small tent in the middle of a clearing would have looked odd. But inside that tent was a suitcase ... and in that suitcase was another world. A world full of magical creatures - also home to a couple and their infant child. 

"Tina, look at Dougal," Newt Scamander mused, watching Dougal, his Demiguise, taking care of their little girl.

"He looks frightened," Tina Goldstein laughed in response. 

The truth was: Dougal had never in his entire life gotten an assignment this important. To watch over his master's offspring.   
The girl was small and a light weight to lift and it seemed to him as if she was very fragile.  
Dougal had seen his master's mate, the witch with the unfamiliar accent, take care of the infant very carefully and he knew it had taken her a lot to trust him.

"Gentle. Gentle ..." Tina frowned slightly as she watched her daughter grasping at Dougal's long hair.

The Demiguise, getting more confused by the second, rather handed the infant back to his master who held her up proudly.

"We'll get there ... eventually,"  he smiled at his girl, "And when you're all grown up, you'll be known as Esther Goldstein - the best magizoologist mankind has ever seen. After Newt Scamander of course."  

Both mother and daughter laughed heartily at his remark. Tina felt like she could watch them all day. As much trouble as Newt had when it came to socializing with other adult Humans - he knew exactly how to handle a baby.

A tiny green Bowtruckle jumped up at Tina and landed elegantly on her shoulder. Pickett had had to cope with a lot of jealousy for the past months.   
Tina smiled at the creature which was evidently trying to gain her attention.

"Feeling lonely, Pickett?" she whispered while Newt was still laughing with Esther, "Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten you." 

A loud thud, followed by a booming roar ripped all of them out of their thoughts and made their eyes wander upwards. 

"I have to go," Newt suddenly jumped up, handing Esther to her mother, "I'll be right back."

He was already halfway up the steps to the outside world as Tina called after him, "Be careful!" 

She could hear Newt climbing out of the tent and into the snowstorm outside.   
A tiny hand on her collarbone brought Tina's attention back to her daughter though. Her big blue eyes looked confused and worried.

"He'll be back before you know it," Tina assured her, gently stroking over her cheek, "Dad is just ... looking for an animal,"

A dragon, to be precise. They had come to Sweden to look for a rare breed of dragons. 

It didn't take too long for Newt to return.   
Tina had just come back from putting Esther to bed when he scrambled down the steps, covered in snow and blood ... with a large egg in each hand, his expression sad and mildly agitated. 

"Are you crazy?" Tina screeched. His coat and shirt were torn and a large cut spread across his face. 

Newt himself was only thinking about the dragon eggs, "They were abandoned," he said defensively.

She raised an eyebrow, "How abandoned exactly? You look like you just came back from a lost fight with a clawed erumpent!"

He blushed slightly and his expression fell, "Hunters," he mumbled, "If I hadn't taken these eggs they might have destroyed them ... like they killed the mother ..."

"Oh, Newt," Tina stepped towards him and kissed his cheek softly, "Sit down," she added quickly as she felt his legs buckling underneath his weight.

"But," Newt tried to protest, "the dragons ..." 

"Dougal can handle them," she carefully gave the eggs to the Demiguise who seemed quite relieved to finally get an assignment he could undoubtedly carry out.

As Tina helped him onto his bed and took off his ripped clothes, Newt's thoughts focused on something else. Something he had planned long before they left to Sweden. But his mind soon went back to the hunters and the Swedish dragon.

Tina finished treating his wounds fairly quickly and, after checking on Esther, she crept under the covers beside him.

She watched as Newt stared at the ceiling for a while, evidently playing back the things he had seen mere hours ago. 

"Tina," he whispered after a few more moments of silence, "Can I ask you something? Something ... personal?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Go on," she replied, observing his expression closely. 

"What is it like to be a child and know that you just lost your parents ...?" He turned his head to look at her directly, tears brimming in his eyes.

The dragons, Tina thought without hesitation. Newt must feel guilty for not being able to save their mother.

"It's ... Newt, hey," she whispered as the tears started streaming down his cheeks, "It's not your fault."

"You didn't see them," he croaked, "You didn't see the blood ..."   
His hands shook as he laid his arms around Tina, pulling her petite form closer to himself.

She could feel his heart racing, "Shhh, Newt, ..."  
Tina reached up to gently wipe his tears away, "It's not your fault," she repeated quietly.

Another moment of silence passed before Newt asked again, "Tina?"

"Yes?" 

"I love you."

\----

"Are you sure we can leave Esther with Dougal?" Tina regarded the Demiguise quizzically, "And, anyway, why can't we take her with us?"

"It's too dangerous," Newt replied, hurling a backpack onto his shoulders, "And before you ask why I'm taking you: I need you to help me if anything should happen."  

A thick layer of snow covered the tent and the couple had to forcibly dig themselves out of it.

"So, where are we going?" Tina asked, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

Newt started walking into a direction confidently, "Just follow me."  

They soon arrived at another, much larger clearing. The snow on the tree branches and stones glistened in the midday sunlight. 

Tina stopped walking in the middle of the clearing and put her backpack on the ground, "What are we looking for?" She looked at Newt expectantly. 

Newt pointed at a tree on the far end, "There should be a nest of Pixies in that tree."

"You have a bunch of Pixies living in your suitcase," Tina observed, but Newt shook his head, smiling.

"No, no, you don't understand. These are cold weather-resistant Pixies. They're like a hybrid breed," he explained, nervously fiddling with his coat as he did.

The whole idea of a hybrid Pixie breed sounded a little odd to Tina, but she made her way to the tree nevertheless.

She had been examining the tree for a while when Newt tapped her shoulder from behind, "Found something?"

"No," she sighed, "You?"

"Well, no," Newt blushed, "Because there is nothing to find here,"

Tina spun around to face him, "You made up the whole Pixie thing, right?" 

"Right," he nodded, "But I have something much better for you," He took her hand and led her back to where they had left their bags and equipment. 

"Close your eyes," he smiled nervously.

When Tina opened her eyes again, Newt was kneeling in the snow in front of her, a small box in his hand. Tears started welling up in her eyes immediately.

He seemed as nervous as never before, "Tina, I - I love you so much," he started, "I don't know what I would do without you and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. And because I never want to let you go: Would you - .... Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Miss Goldstein?"


End file.
